


Blackout and Sirius

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heroes AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: Being a hero is tough, but being with each other makes it worth it.Written for Midnight to Morning Coffee: A Domestic KuroDai zine





	Blackout and Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This fic was written for 'Midnight to Morning Coffee: A KuroDai Fanzine.' If you'd like to check out the rest of the art and fics, as well as orders for the leftover zines and merch click [[here]<\a> This is vaguely inspired by the setting of Boku no Hero Academia and Kuroo and Daichi's powers are inspired from Polaris and Eclipse from The Gifted. Happy Birthday Daichi <3](https://domestickurodaizine.tumblr.com)

The hallway is dark and quiet. The only sign of life in the apartment building is a gray cat perched on the railing of the third floor. He’s looking out into the streets and waiting for his owners to come home.

His ears twitch as one of the street lamps turns off. Moments later it turns back on just as the lamp next to it turns off as well. He follows this weird procession of light, _on and off_ , _on and off_ , until he reaches the last lamp. He can barely make out the two figures huddled together, cloaking themselves in darkness.

They’re home.                                                                                   

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Hiro. Did you miss us?”

Tetsurou smiles as Hiro jumps off the railing and trots up to him. He strokes the cat’s cheek with one finger. “I’d hug you but I smell really bad right now.”

There are burn marks across Tetsurou’s neck and shoulders, turning his skin a horrid pink like an experiment gone wrong. His suit is singed around the edges.

Daichi is leaning against the door to their apartment, he’s holding his arm against himself where a long gash is bleeding through the cloth strapped to it. His suit is torn, barely hanging on him.

“Tetsu, door?”

Tetsurou flicks his wrist and the door knob moves along with it. Daichi stumbles into their dark apartment, and with just a small twitch all the lights turn on. He sinks in the couch and tugs off his cowl before tossing it on the coffee table. Hiro follows him, jumping on the armrest. Daichi buries his face in Hiro’s fur and groans.

“Sometimes I hate this job.”

“But you don’t regret it?” Tetsurou asks, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“But I don’t regret it,” Daichi repeats. Hiro purrs as if also agreeing. “How are the burns?”

“It’s just first degree. How’s the arm?”

“Sore. The cut isn’t deep.” Daichi tosses the bloody cloth next to his cowl as Tetsurou does the same for his mask, ruffling up his hair.

For a moment they just stare at one another. They’re still in their costumes and injured from the battle, but just seeing each other’s face like this eases away the burden of being two of Japan’s top heroes.

Tetsurou’s fingers dance with a red light as the door of their bathroom opens and their first aid kid comes floating out, covered in the same red. He sets it on the table and gestures for Daichi’s arm. Tetsurou cleans it up as best as he can and wraps it in a clean roll of bandage. When he finishes, Daichi grabs the kit and does the same for his burns, applying some salve and bandaging what he can. They quietly patch each other up as the adrenaline dies down and all that’s left in their bones is weariness.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Tetsurou asks as he puts the kit away.

“I have an 8am class to teach. You?”

 “Presentation to a new client.”

They stay silent after that. These days their silence speaks volumes. Their thoughts are as in sync in their home as it is on the battlefield. “Let’s call in sick.”

Tetsurou smiles, exhaustion pulls against the corners, but it’s still a smile Daichi loves. “Dinner, then bath, then cuddle?”

“Sounds perfect.”

There’s a sense of domestic normalcy as they go around the apartment doing their usual 6pm night routine at midnight. Their costumes are tossed in the hamper, to be taken care of tomorrow, and they move around the kitchen in only their underwear. Daichi takes care of heating up some convenience store food, ditching the microwave and simply placing his hands over them to speed up the process. Tetsurou moves their appliances around, making space in the living room in front of the TV.

Daichi carries the warm bowls to the living room and settles down on the floor. Tetsurou immediately snuggles up to him and Hiro curls up on his lap. They eat in silence save for Hiro’s occasional purrs as he begs off food from both of them.

Tetsurou eyes the TV and with just a small flick, he turns it on. A late night news segment plays.

 _"We are here today at the Kamino Mall here in downtown, or rather what remains of it after the massive battle that took place hours ago,_ " The reporter begins. The TV shows an aerial footage of a mall, looking as if an earthquake and tornado rippled through it at once. Half of it was crumbled into debris and the other half is charred to a black crisp.

 _"According to eyewitness statements villains Ember and Cutthroat held the mall hostage and implanted bombs should the government not meet their demands at legal immunity. Heroes Blackout and Sirius arrived at the scene to assist in rescue efforts."_ The footage shifted to a phone camera, shaky and cracked, likely taken by one of the hostages. Tetsurou sees himself on the screen, moving a couple of metal doors in front of them as a shield before a blast of flames hit him. Next to him, Daichi shoots a blast of light that blinds both the villains, causing them to drop the remotes to the bomb. Tetsurou grabs the remotes easily, flying them towards him and Daichi.

 _"The heroes were able to capture the villains before they could harm any of the hostages. They were also able to get a hold of the bomb locations. However, they were not able to stop all of them from activating, causing a catastrophic explosion that wiped out the entire upper floors."_ It's the aerial shot again, this time of the mall exploding into flames. The footage shakes from the impact before cutting to black.

 _"As of this moment the number of casualties amount to a hundred, possibly more after further investigation. We are cutting live to--_ "

 Tetsurou turns off the TV, pushing the button hard enough for it to cave in.

 "I'm taking a bath," he says quietly, standing up and trudging to the bathroom.

Daichi shares a look with Hiro before he also stands up and clears up their food.

As Tetsurou mulls in his bath, Daichi takes care of everything else in the apartment—the dishes, the trash, the paperwork they left earlier in the office, their hero suits which they have to send to one of their contacts for cleaning and repairs.

Their rent is due tomorrow. In the grand scheme of things, that should be the last thing on their mind considering the weight of hundreds of lives now on their shoulders, but they won't be able to keep up their hero duties if they slack in real life. Daichi opens up their joint account online and starts transferring funds to their landlord's account.

He scrolls through his social media as he waits for Tetsurou. Their friends are all okay. No one was at the mall tonight. He watches the uploaded video footage of their mission. There’s some bashing in the comments section, something along the lines of them _"being too late"_ or _"making the wrong call."_ He logs out after that.

The news site is updated real time. Death toll: 135.

Daichi opens up his email and sees a new message, but before he can even read it, there's a shout in the bathroom followed by a loud clang.

15 minutes. It's less than their usual. It wasn't as worrying as the time Daichi locked himself in for almost two hours.

Hiro is pawing at the bathroom door. Daichi shoos him away and steps inside.

The showerhead has been ripped off, as well as their faucet. The only reason their bathroom isn't flooding right now is that Tetsurou has enough sense to mold the remaining metal close over their pipes. Tetsurou himself is sitting in their bathtub, knees drawn to his chest and head buried in them.

Daichi steps over the shattered metal on the floor. He'll have Tetsurou put them back together when he feels alright again. For now, he strips down and joins him in their ridiculously large bathtub. Daichi stretches his legs fully, placing them on either side of Tetsurou and leans back opposite him. The water sloshes over the edge, lukewarm to the skin.

He focuses and draws his power inside of him. The water's temperature starts rising and moments later it's back to steaming and perfect. Tetsurou doesn’t react to it.

He waits patiently. They have their own coping mechanisms. Daichi vents either verbally or physically, until the exhaustion makes him forget everything.

Tetsurou is the opposite. He stays silent, withdrawing into his own mind. On hard days, he toes the line between just thinking it over and self-destructing. Daichi is here to make sure he doesn’t go beyond that line.

(Kuroo once joked that with Daichi’s powers, he was the light to his darkness.)

He knows Tetsurou is done thinking when Daichi feels his legs press against his. He relaxes from his curled up position and finally looks up. He looks at the mess he made in the bathroom sheepishly. He fixes them easily, unmolding the metal, piecing the showerhead and faucet back together and clicking them in place.

“Hey,” Daichi says softly. “All sorted out?”

“Yes,” Tetsurou says more out of reflex than certainty. All it takes is a reproachful look from Daichi to have him amend. “No.”

Daichi nudges him to go on.

“I wish we could do this full time.” Tetsurou rubs at his hair, flattening the strands down to his head. Daichi wants to run his hair through it. “Heroes don’t and shouldn’t get monetary compensation, I get that, but I hate that we have to maintain a normal life so we could go on with what we do. I hate that because of this life we can’t always be the first respondents to villain attacks. I know there are heroes out there but I can’t help but think sometimes we’re the only ones protecting Japan.”

The metal in the bathroom from their appliances to the small objects in their medicine cabinet has been vibrating as Tetsurou talked. Once he stops, the humming stops and silence falls over them.

“Your turn.”

“Me?”

“We’re in this together. In good times and bad, remember? Tell me what you’re thinking.”

The lights in the bathroom flicker between bright and dim, restless, but the only light Daichi cares about is the one in Tetsurou’s eyes.

(For as much as Tetsurou jokes that Daichi is the light in his darkness he seems to be unaware that he’s Daichi’s light too.)

“I hate my job,” Daichi starts. “I love teaching my kids, but I can’t do that when they’re afraid of their lives almost every day. I want to protect them not just as a teacher. In an ideal world, I want to be a hero without worrying about maintaining a normal life.” He pauses, the light settles on bright. “There is one thing I like about my normal life though.”

“Me?”

“No. Hiro.” Tetsurou mocks hurt. Daichi laughs. “Of course it’s you. I like Sirius, but I love Tetsurou even more.”

“You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Daichi smooths his hand his hand over Tetsurou’s flopping hair. “Did it work?”

Tetsurou turns his head and kisses Daichi’s palm. The action speaks volumes.

“Let’s get out. My skin is pruning.”

“You’re just getting old.”

“I’m only one month older than you!”

 

The apartment lights won’t turn on when they leave the bathroom, wrapped in towels. Tetsurou stares accusingly at Daichi.

“It wasn’t me this time!”

“Your hero name is literally Blackout.”

Daichi starts glowing, like someone outlined his figure in gold. He lights up the apartment enough so they can go around.

Tetsurou suddenly smirks. Daichi already knows what’s coming.  “Don’t you dare—“

“ _Baby you light up my world like nobody else~,”_ Kuroo sings. Daichi promptly turns around and walks to the bedroom. _“The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell.”_

Daichi quickly closes the bedroom door, but Tetsurou catches the frame with his hand and uses the other to tilt Daichi’s chin up.  

_“You don’t know oh oh. You don’t know you’re beautiful~”_

Daichi is frowning up at him. Tetsurou leans down and pecks him on the lips. Once. Twice. Thrice. Tetsurou keeps kissing him until the frown melts into a smile. He kisses the spot just under his ear, Daichi laughs, and after the day Tetsurou just had it’s the most beautiful sound to his ears.

Hiro brushes past them and settles at the foot of their bed. He stares at them as if telling his dads to hurry up and sleep already.

They get dressed quickly. Hiro is already asleep, curled up on the foot of their bed. They get under the sheets quietly so as not to wake him.

Tetsurou noses the back of Daichi’s neck, sighing as he wraps an arm around his waist. Daichi tones down his light and curls his fingers around Tetsurou’s.

In that moment, they’re not two of Japan’s heroes. They’re just two people who love each other dearly reconnecting after a long day.

 

   
“Hey Tetsu, look at this.”

Tetsurou looks from where he’s been teasing Hiro with a piece of fish. Hiro grabs it eagerly when Tetsurou leans across their breakfast to peer at Daichi’s phone.

There’s an email displayed on screen dated yesterday.

_To:_ [ _sawamuradaichi@gmail.com_ ](mailto:sawamuradaichi@gmail.com)

_From:_ [ _grandking@jha.org_ ](mailto:grandking@jha.org)

_Subject: Recruitment_

_Good evening Blackout-san. Please save your question for how I acquired your civilian contact later. We must discuss a more important matter._

_It has come to our team’s attention that you and your partner, Sirius, have a good track record when it came to reacting to criminal activity. You’ve been under our radar for a while now and our team has agreed that it would be in our best interest to extend spots on Japan’s Hero League to the two of you._

_Should you choose to accept this offer please arrive at the coordinates in this email tomorrow at 4pm sharp. Please note that this email is untraceable._

_We hope for your favorable response._

_-The Grand King_

Tetsurou whistles lowly as he leans back in his chair. Daichi looks pensively at the screen.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That Grand King is a really pretentious name for a hero?”

“That. And I was thinking of getting dressed and heading for—“ Daichi looks at the coordinates and calculates. “—Tokyo Central Gymnasium.”

“You’re serious about this? You really want to join a hero team?”

“I’m only joining if you are.” Daichi places his hand on top of Tetsurou’s. “What do you say, partner?”

Tetsurou can only stare back at this wonderful, earnest man and think he’d go anywhere as long as they’re side by side. He moves his hand so their palms are touching and twines their fingers together.

“Let’s do it, partner.” Daichi grins, as bright as the sun, and taps his phone to reply. “Daichi wait.”

Tetsurou suddenly looks torn. Daichi is worried for a total of two seconds before Tetsurou continues talking.

“Do you think a hero team would let a cat live in their headquarters?”

Hiro just purrs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr]<\a> ](https://kagstsukki.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [[KuroDai Zine]<\a>](https://domestickurodaizine.tumblr.com)


End file.
